


But something drew me near to you / I never knew where evil grew

by clem_entine



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dominance, F/M, Funny, Mentor/Protégé, My First Work in This Fandom, Power Play, Sassy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, gets steamy later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clem_entine/pseuds/clem_entine
Summary: In this one Dr. Robotnik is sassy, sexy and intimidating as always – the only novelty is that his assistant Agent Stone – is a woman.The chase after Sonic the Hedgehog is not the main theme here - we are in time before the movie plot: Robotnik works for various governments and uses his intelligence to solve some mysteries and drive crazy his assistant.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry!

There she was – alone but damn successful – as she always dreamed. Minimalistic design of her apartment made her feel at ease and safe, which was highly recommended after 12 hour work day. She knew that her personal life will be withheld for a couple of years while she devoted herself to work. So there she was, all by herself and in comfy Beatles undershirt and shorts, celebrating her 3rd anniversary of having the dream job. She scoffed. Yeah, right, ‘dream job’. What was it? ‘When two government officials come to you directly, JUST AFTER you graduated, you need to take this job!’. Thanks Susan. Uh, the perfect-housewife-and-mother-of-two Susan. You give her 3 years and she’s good for life and… absurdly happy. _And give me 3 years and I’m single, exhausted and… absurdly rich_. She let the irony to stream down her throat with the prosecco she was drinking. She turned on phone and Facebook feed for a while – she lost contact with Susan just after getting the job, the only way to know what she was up to with her ideal family was to stalk her on social media.

 _Why don’t you just quit?_ Zoe asked herself, when she caught the glimpse of herself in the window. She looked ghostly pale and extremely tired. It was raining, soft sounds of the water pouring down the glass was calming. _Shut it_ , she scolded herself, _Shove it deep down and go on_. She knew the job will open all doors for her future career and all the difficulties she encounters will only make her stronger. But not stronger than him. No one is stronger than him. Robotnik. Oh, pardon, Doctor Robotnik. She hated him for every time he must have reminded everyone in the room, that he’s the doctor and has at least 5 diplomas to prove it. Or shove it down his presumptuous ass. Zoe smiled. She would never insult him like this in his face, but it was nice to sometimes get down on Earth and put his genius in the ordinary perspective.

This was his legitimate and literal excuse – he was a damn genius, ‘who displays exceptional intellectual ability, creative productivity, universality in genres or originality, typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge’ as he and encyclopedia would say. She smiled again. Why is she smiling while complaining? Of course it was love-hate relationship. She wouldn’t be able to survive this fueled only by the hate. So, the other component is… Love? Admiration, perhaps. Delight? _Sadistic stupidity. You poor, silly thing, better go to sleep_.

She got up from the sofa and took the empty glass to the kitchen – when she was passing the window, she checked if it was still raining. As she was looking out the window, she noticed movement on the street. Armour-clad car just parked outside her house. Black car with matt coating. His car.

 _What the hell?_ was her immediate response. She wasn’t even able to find her robe, loud knocking already started. _Am I wearing the Beatles shirt?_ ran through her head, when she was speeding to the door, she knew how annoyed he gets, when forced to wait.

‘Doctor?’ she said opening the door.

‘Move’ he demanded and walked into the apartement. ‘That’s it?’ he asked rhetorically, while evaluating her one bedroom flat. ‘There’s no office space?’ Robotnik added irritated.

‘No, sir’ – Zoe tried to stay calm – ‘You may seat on the sofa’.

‘The sofa?’ his dark eyes were fixed on her, she felt like he was drilling through her skull with his gaze.

‘The-the place to sit… Comfortably, sir’ – she pointed out the blue piece of furniture next to him.

He suddenly approached her, decreasing the distance between them to a few inches. He tilted his head maintaining the eye contact with her. She was forced to look up at him, as always. He seemed to love the intimidation that came from his stature.

‘What’s that on your face?’, he squinted his eyes. ‘Dots’ he added, ‘Are you ill, agent Stone?’.

She was speechless and anxious ‘Sir? I-I am not ill. I am not sure what…’ – and was hit with realization – she wasn’t wearing any make up and cosmetic primer – her freckles were visible. She stepped back, the pressure of his eyes was unbelievable. And it wasn’t the one she was dealing with while working – she always knew how to professionally answer most of his questions when in office.

‘Freckles, sir’ – she tried to maintain calm.

‘Clusters of concentrated melanized cells which are most easily visible on people with a fair complexion, do not have an increased number of the melanin-producing cells, or melanocytes, but instead have melanocytes that overproduce melanin granules changing the coloration of the outer skin cells’ stated Robotnik and looked at her complexion with sincere puzzlement. He raised his hand, but instead of touching her face, he clenched and straightened fist displaying hologram monitor between them.

‘That’s the today’s job’ – his eyes focused on the monitor, she was able to catch breath. ‘These European morons asked our president for help. So of course, he called me’. Robotnik was annoyed with the idiocy of the world’s governments and yet pleased with himself – as the most important sheet-anchor for every stupid human being on this planet.

‘Well?’ he asked impatiently.

Zoe was used to acquiring vastness of information in no time, but it was too much to handle – why was he in her apartment and why he couldn’t send her this information via email? Every morning for her started with checking the messages – there were always up to 58 messages per night. Robotnik had chronic insomnia.

She tried to focus on the numbers, digits and words projected in front of her on the screen. Robotnik left the projection in front of her and she didn’t realize when he walked off.

‘What’s this?’ interrupted her from the other end of the room. She looked up at him. He stood next to the record player with piles of discs stacked next to it.

‘It’s the turntab…’

‘I KNOW that’ he interrupted her. He was irritated once again, why she cannot grasp his indications, why he needs to be so l-i-t-e-r-a-l. ‘W-H-Y do you have this? It’s dusty and not perfect in every single way’. He bended towards the vintage machine and studied it for a few seconds.

 _There he goes_ , she though and smiled to herself, knowing he won’t look at her for a couple of minutes, while explaining the ideal way of listening to digitally preserved and mastered music.

‘You may play one of the records, if you want, sir’ Zoe declared walking to the kitchen. She knew it was her only chance to make some strong coffee. She caught his ‘I know I CAN’ and started the coffee machine.

‘Your music choices are ridiculous’ Robotnik said still standing over her vinyl collection.

‘Thank you’ Zoe smiled and handed him the cup of coffee. She remembered the time, when she came to his office while he was seated in front of the computer with the headset on. He did not see her and she was able to catch the glimpse of his playlist ‘Robotnik rhythms’, ‘Everybody wants to rule the world’ and ‘Tunes of anarchy’ – she knew he was into the 60’s and 70’s music. She tried very hard not to smirk when he took the cup from her. It was really unusual situation for both of them. She knew he was wired completely different than most of the humans – his social skills and recognitions of mere formalities were lacking, to say at least. But he was never intimidated. She felt completely exposed – he was in her safe and-not-so-tidy space, fully dressed and prepared. She was slightly tipsy and practically in PJ’s but she maintained the professional approach. He was beyond all of this stupid savoir-faire, she was sure of that, she doesn’t need to wear a full suit to prove her intelligence and readiness for action. _Work, I mean_.

She get back to the screen floating in the center of the room.

‘I can’t hear you’ said Robotnik. ‘Are you working?’ his voice seemed much closer to her now. She didn’t turn back, her eyes were fixed on the ratings and maps in front of her. She collected herself, knowing he was standing right behind her. She could smell his perfumes with the touch of the freshly brewed coffee.

‘Well, sir, from the presented data…’ she didn’t finish the sentence – she felt little pressure on her shoulder. She felt it distinctly, it never happened before. Not the whole hand, just one finger. She wasn’t even sure if Robotnik was still wearing his high-tech gloves.

‘And what do we have here?’ said calmly Robotnik. She felt his breath on her neck. Shivers went down her spine. ‘Ink inserted into the dermis layer of the skin to change the pigment’. She felt movement of her undershirt – he tried to reveal more of her back and shoulders. ‘Interesting’ claimed Robotnik. ‘What about that presented data?’ added still investigating her tattoos. She felt like she just lost her mind, she would never expect her boss to touch her. _It’s not like that_ , she tried to grasp reality, _for him you’re only an object. Interesting one because of the freckles and tattoos, but that’s it. He’s inquiring information about you exactly like with the music player earlier. It doesn’t mean anything for him, it’s not sensual_. With corner of her eye she saw the soft blue light – did his gloves make a scan of her back?

‘Well, I’m waiting’ stated Robotnik.

‘Me too’ said Zoe unknowingly, surrendering to unbearable tension, prosecco within her bloodstream and the freshness of the bergamot mixed with warm oriental tones of his perfumes.


	2. The Data

‘YOU are waiting?' asked Robotnik bending even more towards her 'For what?’ 

She was too paralyzed to move even one inch, she felt his moustache tickling her earlobe.

‘For data to process, sir’ she saved herself and came back to her senses ‘I initialized the protocol of referencing the data’.

‘Well, that is something I am quite capable of doing myself, am I not?’, he stepped back from her and slurped the coffee. ‘Come on, sleepyhead’.

He almost smiled at her. Almost. She knew exactly what kind of grin that was. Zoe knew Robotnik won’t give her a minute to collect herself. She looked at the screen one more time, he passed her by and stood on the other side of the hologram image.

She was sure, he knew all the answers to this case already, he was testing her then. _Or teasing? No, stop it, it’s not sexual._ She looked at him through the screen, his lips hidden under moustache were still smiling. She bit her own lips, _stop this, he’s your boss_.

‘I assume, you are packed already?’ said Zoe, surprising even herself with the calm tone of her voice. ‘We are going to Italy’.

His eyes were surrounded by the most beautiful crow’s feet she had ever seen, which was surprising for the man of his kind – serious, focused, self-controlled and utterly… alone. Sometimes only these lines around his eyes were the only indicator that he was smiling. The eyes were dead cold – to this point. He squinted them even more and tried not to look surprised.

‘Well, that took you ages, agent Stone, didn’t it? That’s just simple data, not that hard to comprehend’ – he pointed out the screen between them. _Of course, it was triviality_. Only the incomplete account of government economic indicators mixed with ciphered federal and military documents – _trifling matter_. He must have been pleased with her. It took her less than a few minutes, without preparation or computer. Not to mention his agitating presence in her own apartment. 

‘It is so annoying you need to sleep’ said Robotnik, feeling disappointed because of simple human needs. She really was deadbeat – the longest possible quantity of time spent with her boss was overdrawn during the day, let alone at night… Especially when he was here _only_ for work.

‘My apologies, sir’ Zoe tried to hold back the yawn ‘I immediately start to plan the trip, we will be able to leave first thing in the morning’.

‘All right’ said Robotnik. He seemed to be hesitant. He didn’t walk to the door immediately, as he always does. But she wasn’t crazy enough to suggest he could stay on the couch for the rest of the night.

‘Good coffee’ added and looked at Zoe – her hair was tied on the crown of her head – a few strains of hair escaped from messy bun and cascaded on the shoulders. He never saw her with this kind of hairdo. She was full of surprises when met unexpectedly out of office. ‘All right’ said Robotnik again – _weird, he never repeats himself_. He stormed out of the apartment as quickly as he appeared, leaving her with plenty of work, eye strain and excitement that was hard to conceal. His fragrance was still present in the air. She closed her eyes for a second and thought about all the possibilities they might spent this time on, only if he wasn’t so… UGH. Annoyingly handsome, smart and interesting.


	3. The Breakfast

She walk out of the apartment with black glasses on. She knew it couldn’t help much for the dark circles under her eyes, but it may prevent Robotnik from turning into the stone the second she would look at him. She managed to fall asleep for less than 2 hours. And somehow worked out the plan for the entire trip – including transportation of Robotnik’s biggest toy – the truck weighting 15 tons. _Not a problem_.

He was waiting next to the car. _Did he manage to visit the barber? Of course he had time for that._ The wave of aftershave smell found its way to her nostrils. His moustache was perfectly trimmed and the two-day facial hair was gone. _He looked great_.

‘You look awful’ stated Robotnik.

How could she expect ‘Good morning, sunshine’?

Someone from the staff opened the door for them – he went in first and looked behind for her when she didn’t get into the car immediately after him.

‘I need 15 seconds’ said Zoe looking at her watch. ’10, 5, and there he is’. The man on the green scooter seem to appear from nowhere – he handed her brown bag with some logo on the side. Zoe finally sat in the car opposite her boss. It was a new privilege she was granted not so long ago – up to this point she had to travel behind Robotnik in the separate car.

‘We’re good Stephen, let’s go’ said loudly Zoe to the driver. She opened package that was resting on her legs. The smell of freshly backed bagel fill the car immediately. Robotnik look at her with mixed emotions he wasn’t capable to process. She succeeded – he was shocked. Acting as nothing has happened, Zoe asked ‘You didn’t want one, right, sir? You’d inform me beforehand?’ – and not waiting for an answer, she started eating the breakfast. She check-mate him at last. The boss - after all - was the one with the plan, demands and specifications. And he, indeed, did not ask for the breakfast.

It was only this little thing she could annoy him with and win over – food. When she started working for him, Robotnik seemed to eat and drink only the bare minimum to fuel his body. He treated himself like one of his precious machines. He ate the astronaut diet – literal packages of dehydrated food that took no time to prepare and consume. _Is it possible that he changed his approach because of me?_ Zoe adored cooking and it was the only occupation that she cared for, apart from the job. She was coming to work with her own lunches. Robotnik only smirked at her trivial wasting of time. Until she brought the pumpkin casserole sprinkled with fresh herbs...

‘I didn’t want one, of course’ stated Robotnik clearly resentful ‘Who would want that bagel with… With stupid avocados, poached eggs and dried tomatoes… NO-ONE’. Robotnik opened the screens and monitors in front of him and remained silent for the rest of the trip to the airport.

Zoe enjoyed the blessed silence and congratulated herself on the sassy move with the bagel. _Sweet and yummy revenge_. He was so damn cute when he was angry over nothing. 


	4. The Airport

The whole airport commotion with the check-in and boarding was prosecuted without problems. Zoe must have admit that showing off her identity card with Doctor Robotnik’s logo made her fill quite special. He didn’t have to show anything. People just knew who he was. His _good-looking_ face with this _insane_ moustache and _intriguing_ haircut sometimes popped out on the newspaper’s first pages or in the morning news: ‘Enigmatic Doctor and the Case of Great National Importance’, ’Genius to the rescue’, ‘Pentagon No Longer Endangered, Thanks Doctor!’. Yeah, it was kitschy, but it was a literal magic spell for some people... _Not for me, of course. I’m not attracted to him because of his fame, worldwide known intelligence and the absurd power over people. Nope, not me_.

After the last gate, she gathered the staff with all the suitcases and showed them the commercial plane they were about to board. Of course Robotnik had his own plane, not to be shared with the subordinates. All this time she was able to hear his voice, but now she lost _the visuals_. She turned around and spotted him hung on the boarding gate. She run toward him. Robotnik was having a spat with the airport staff about ragged scanning system.

‘See, you imbecile’ yelled Robotnik while raising his hands ‘My gloves can detect 2.789 test samples from the scan, touch or smell in microseconds. That is THE technology’. He waved his hands like he was performing in the cabaret ‘What you have here – you poor, wretched people – is a childlike toy’. She gripped his elbow and pull him along with her. She voicelessly said “SORRY” to the staff still standing in awe near the conveyer belt.

‘Sir, your plane is ready to take off’ Zoe tried not to laugh, he was hilarious in the normal-people-environment ‘You may go now’ – she pointed out towards the glass door.

‘You’re not coming with me?’ said quickly Robotnik and immediately cleared his throat ‘I mean, you are coming with me’.

‘Yes, sir?’ Zoe was a little bit baffled ‘As you wish, sir’. Traveling with him on the 15-30 minutes trips in the car wasn’t surprising for her, but the plane? The metal can miles up in the air – solely under his command for at least 8 hours? _Sign me up._


	5. The Plane

_Sign me out. Or kill me. I don’t care._

After they walked through that glass door and made the way to the plane Robotnik did not shut up about the poor boarding gate and the state of public services. 

_Why am I like this? Why I never learn. He won’t fuck you senselessly in the shuttle cockpit while steering and wearing the captain’s hat. He will talk for 8 hours straight and you will never be able to sleep off the last night._

The plane was really small, but she didn’t dare to ask any questions about it. Interior was minimalistic and full of high-res TV and computer screens all over the place. Robotnik fortunately thought about some place to sit, _congratulations_. Two big seats on the opposite side of the narrow alley and one long bench like seat you could expect to see in the subway. _That’s it. This will be my heaven._ Zoe stopped listening to Doctor couple of minutes ago, he went to the cockpit and started preparing to the take off.

 _If I could just… Lay on this_ – she touched the long sit – _almost soft bedstead_. _And close my eyes for a second_.

She fell asleep in no time, she didn’t even notice when they got off the ground, there was no turbulence or shaking. Just blissful sleep.

She was awaken but did not open her eyes yet. Falling asleep was _so unprofessional_ of her, she needed to think about the way to get out of this awkward situation. She could feel Robotnik’s presence nearby, but she wasn’t sure where exactly he was. Suddenly the scent of his perfumes lash out of nowhere and she definitely felt he was kneeling down next to her.

He touched her head and slide under it his arm, then she felt he slide his other arm under her knees. She didn’t open her eyes regardless of the total shock, she was _too curious_. He lifted her up without any difficulty. His face was inches from hers. _Too much. Too much_. He made a few steps with her in the arms. _In his arms!_ And transported her into the seat. _Into the seat?_ He tilted her head against the seat and tried to fasten the belt. She felt the pressure of the belt on her stomach and his hand on the hip. _I will die. That’s it. Does he want to make my ovaries explode? If you don’t kiss me now, better to use this belt to strangle me for death. I can’t._

‘You can…’ Robotnik’s voice fell down on her ‘Fasten the belt yourself then’.

She opened her eyes. He was leaning over her still. _He knew she wasn’t asleep_.

‘In 1,5 minutes there will be some turbulences’ stated Robotnik and pointed out the unfastened belt – because of the lean, his hair fell on the ear and few strands were close to the face. Her brain, heart and ovaries exploded at the same time – she had no clue how to get out of this mess.

‘Well then, since you are AWAKE, I expect the coffee in 8 minutes’ Robotnik moved away without even a blink and walked into the cockpit in one smooth move.

 _Smooth Zoe, very fucking smooth_.


	6. The Programme

Zoe started preparing the coffee, Robotnik had his favorite espresso maker on the plane. _Now he knows you’re a totally unprofessional moron_.  
Then she started to foam the Austrian goat milk. _But if he knew I wasn’t asleep, why he’d do that_.  
It smells as awful as it tastes. _Why did he lift me up. He could just yell at me or throw a shoe at me. ANYTHING.  
_She added milk to the espresso. _But Lord, did she feel his muscles under this ridiculous flight suit_. She made the damn coffee. _Now what_.

‘The touch down will take place in 2 hours, 14 minutes and 5 seconds’ stated Robotnik, when Zoe came to the cockpit. He turned around on the seat.

 _He’s smiling. Why is he smiling. He’s going to fire me and dispose of the body from the plane without hesitation_ ‘Your coffee, sir’.

‘You have work to do’ said Robotnik grabbing coffee from her ‘Better get to it. I need a report in one hour’ Robotnik turned back to the control desk.

 _We’re back to work. Nothing weird._ Zoe was glad he didn’t get back to the whole carrying-her-stupid-and-not-asleep-body thing.

She sat in front of the computer and opened all 34 messages with attachments Robotnik sent during last few hours.

Someone hacked the Italian government archives, copied them, erased from official server and now is trying to sell them back with horrid prices – or the material will be released to the Internet. _Sneaky move_. This kind of work sounds about right for Doctor Robotnik – he can plug into the robbed server some of his simpler devices and be able to trace that moron down in a minute. But first, someone has to check the tracking programme for any bugs. _Oh, blessed be that someone_.

Zoe checked line after line after line after line, synchronized fragments into one file, saved it and went back to the cockpit.


	7. The Phase

‘All done, sir. The file is ready to download’ said Zoe when Robotnik once again turned around on the seat.

‘You are sexually attracted to me’ said Robotnik in the same tone of voice he announced the estimated time of the landing one hour ago.

**_???!?!?!_ **

‘Your heart-rate was abnormally high. You do not have respiratory or health problems in general. You are not afraid of flying, you fell asleep during the take off. You are not allergic or addicted. You are quite capable of managing the stressing and pressing situations’. He spat words at her in a quick and painfully articulate way. ‘You may be attracted to my genius, that is not a surprise, who wouldn’t be. It’s sapiosexualism, I can’t blame you. You proved yourself worthy – intellectually – during the last 3 years of service. But the corporal pleasures should be off the table. Or on the table – but with someone of your age. Statistically you are somewhat after the peak of the most fertile time. You need to find someone at the same age and do the necessary thing. You need to stop feeling the things for me’.

Zoe’s mind was still at the **_???!?!?!_** phase.

 _WHAT IS HAPPENING_.

‘S-sir, I…’ started Zoe.

Robotnik raised his hand in the ‘shut up’ way. ‘I am your boss, undercover agent for 9 countries, proprietor of the largest corporation on the Earth. And last, but no least, I am 20 years and 5 diplomas older than you’.

‘4 diplomas’ answered _out-of-her-mind_ Zoe ‘I have the PhD’. 

And exactly at this moment, they were equally bamboozled.  
She knew there was no point in lying, he knew he was right.  
The silence filled the room.

Robotnik’s eyes were fixed on her. She managed to stand his gaze. _Thank heavens_ , because if she’d look down, she wouldn’t be able to see how the skin tension surrounding his eyes changed and the crow’s feet appeared.


	8. The Object

His smile was something else this time. Enigmatic combination of amazement, superiority and defiance.

She couldn’t know what exactly her facial expression was, but she fell the heat of her cheeks flushing and cutting into her skin.  
_She should be wearing the parachute – if he is not going to throw her away from the plane, she will jump herself_.

‘Object petit a’ said Robotnik standing up from the seat.  
‘In the psychoanalytic theory of Jacques Lacan’ – he made a step towards her – ‘Stands for the unattainable object of desire. It is defined as the remnant by the introduction of the Symbolic in the Real’ – another step – ‘In the discourse of the Master, one signifier attempts to represent the subject for all other signifiers, but a surplus is always produced: this surplus is _objet petit a_ , a surplus of _jouissance_ ’. Robotnik stood in front of her.

‘Since the unfulfilled wishes do not satisfy concrete need, the imagination becomes the supplement, feeding the desire’ said Zoe ‘The superfluous character of the emotions and desires make the thirst all the more insatiable. The vicious circle’.

Robotnik was unbearably close ‘You want something so badly, you are able to do everything to fulfill the desire’ added looking down on her ‘But when you do, it does not vanish. It only transmits to another desire’.

He took a breath. ‘You need to confront’ there was another smile, maybe he was not expecting she would be familiar with the Lacanian psychoanalysis ‘theory with practice’.

He let thank sink in for a second  
‘You need to fulfill the fantasy, to stop being dependent on…’.

She step on her toes and stopped his blathering with the kiss.


	9. The Moustache

His lips did not move. They were soft but stiff. His whole body was motionless.

 _The moustache was preposterous_. It irritated her skin instantly.

She wasn’t prepared to give up, not after all this time. She tilted her head and kissed him again. This time, she touched his lips with the tip of her tongue. Robotnik’s body twitched. She pressed her lips a bit harder. 

He returned the kiss.

Zoe catched a glimpse of his face, his eyes were closed.

He bent back her head and was kissing her with gradation. Zoe felt the shortness of his breath. When he moved his hand on her neck, she moaned.

His lips embraced hers one more time and Robotnik stood back and made two steps. He leant his body on the seat. She noticed his voiceless gasp trying to conceal the agitation.

Zoe wanted to move closer to him.

Robotnik lifted the hand ‘I was not expecting that’ said still a little out of breath ‘But I was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn’t count’.

Zoe smiled and wanted to…

‘You may leave now’ stopped her Robotnik and showed her the cockpit door.


	10. The Door

She was standing next to the passenger seat, her knees got weak and heart was pounding.

_He turned me out.  
Literally showed me the door.  
What was this power play then? Just to have fun with my emotions?  
Sounds about right.  
What was I thinking? And then they lived happily ever after?_

She sat on the bench-like seat, turned on the laptop and with shaking hands started to write the resignation letter. As soon as they land, she will say the goodbyes and will set off back to New York.

 _And she will never think about him again_.

Or she will stay in Rome and turn into an ordinary tourist.

 _She will not be thinking about his stupid lips and stupid face_.

She will buy a map, an ice cream and some tickets to the museums.

_She will find another job with the regular schedule and standard tasks._

_And she will never fall for the boss again._

She will visit the Colosseum, Arch of Constantine, Pantheon and Trevi Fountain.

While browsing for the hotels, she started wondering if she is still able to speak Italian and remembers anything from the university classes.

 _Well done, girl. You already forgot about him_. _You don’t care about the most passionate, sensual and blissful kiss of your life._

You’ve got your ‘Object petit a’ and now fuck off.


	11. The Bang

Robotnik opened the cockpit door violently, it hit the wall with a bang.

Zoe immediately stood up, scared out of her wits.

‘IT WAS UNPORFFESIONAL’ yelled Robotnik ‘IRRESPONSIBLE’ he was fierce ‘UNHIGIENIC’ his hair was disheveled ‘AND INSUFFERABLE!’. He was breathing heavily.

‘AND I WANT MORE!’ added Robotnik frantically.

Zoe looked and felt stunned. She waited a few seconds for him to calm down. He was standing there with the madness in his eyes.

‘I want more’ said Robotnik in calmer voice ‘I want you’.

Zoe thought that the weight that came off her chest might drop with the whole plane to the ground. She wanted him so badly for years. And here he is. Wanting her.

But she still was hurt by his former actions. She won’t be running to him like some stupid schoolgirl. _Althought, that was precisely what her body was telling to do_. 

‘Come, and kiss me then’ Zoe said sedately.

His eyes fired up, the jaw clenched. He stood still.

‘NOONE’ said Robotnik angrily suddenly coming towards her ‘NOONE’ his hand squeezed her neck ‘HAS THAT POWER OVER ME’ his lips tightened in anger.

He wasn’t choking her, but the grip was firm. She looked him boldly in the eye.

His hand unstretched and moved up her neck towards the jaw. He wasn't wearing the gloves. The touch of his fingers made her shiver. 

He moved the thumb and touched her opening lips. 


	12. The Landing

He pull apart with shaky, shallow breath. She was so invested in the kiss and Robotnik’s hands caressing her body, she truly did not hear the – _now horribly loud_ – beeping from the cockpit.

‘I need to’ Robotnik said and looked at her lips with the longing ‘initiate the process of landing’.

‘Right, sir’ sad Zoe as a matter of course ‘I mean, Doctor, sir?’. He smiled. He really smiled at her.

‘Need to work on that one’ said Robotnik friskly and head back to the cockpit.

So, if it was the romantic comedy from the 90s, she’d probably swoon. She almost did.

 _Pull yourself together_.

 _Now it’s all these stupid butterflies and sparkles and arousal hard to contain, BUT he’s still your boss. He’s still unpredictable and not… capable… to… love? Feel? To commit to the basic human emotions? Something like that_.

She sat down, fastened the belt and waited. She was excited as to what will happen when they land… But also tried to be clear-headed and to not fuck it up. The job, the relationship. _Oh, now we’re in relationship._ The work ethics and responsibilities.

She just barged on the extremely thin line between the bliss and madness with the most dangerous mastermind. The parachute or security services not included. 


	13. The Committee

‘Welcome’ said Robotnik closing the door behind him and standing next to her seat ‘to the major international airport of the Italian city of Rome!’. He looked at her, surprised she was still seated. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t even unfasten belt or stand up yet.

‘Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport!’ added Robotnik somewhat emotionally. _Did he expect she will… clap? Congratulate on the landing?_

‘Grazie’ said amused Zoe getting up ‘So, we need to…’ added pointing out the tablet with calendar with the highlights of the day.

‘I know’ said Robotnik and the spark within his eyes slightly faded away.

‘There will be welcoming committee waiting for you in a minute’ declared Zoe.

Robotnik pull the martyr's face.

‘Yes, I’m afraid so, you must’ smiled Zoe.

‘When you do that’ Robotnik touched her face ‘it doesn’t seem that horrible’ he lean to-

But the mentioned committee started to be perceptible. Robotnik sight, reached the monitor next to the main door, pressed the button and stepped back from Zoe.

‘È il mio cavallo di battaglia’ added looking at her over the shoulder and steeped out of the plane.

 _Of course he knows fucking Italian_.

After a few minutes of dreadful small-talk with the officials, they were shown the way to the car.

‘Blah, blah, blah, blah’ mocked Robotnik getting into the car. Zoe sat in front of him.

‘The presidents are always the same – bOrInG and bottomless StUpId’ started bragging ‘The state of emergency and the national security. Security? Imbeciles. They will not invent THE security system in milOn yEars’ he was just getting started, but suddenly looked at her. Then looked outside the car windows. They were getting out of the airport, the committee was now barely visible in the distance.

‘The windows are tinted’ stated and looked at her intensively.

‘Invaluable observation, sir’ Zoe couldn’t help herself. 

He looked at her in the ‘you-know-what-I-mean’ way with the never seen before teenager-like excitement. _He is so adorable right now_.

‘Sir’ Zoe tried to stay in the character ‘we will be in the hotel in the next 4 minutes, where there will be no potential of’ – looked over on the screen dividing them from the driver ‘obstacles’ added. 

‘It’s so _secretly agenty_ of you’ answered Robotnik. He was amused, offended and annoyed at the same time. She was right, but he didn’t say that.


	14. The Truck

They got out of the car – there was a lot of people in front of the hotel, including some news anchors. Zoe tried to ignore the heat. _It’s so hot here_.

The reporters spotted and flanked them. The entrance to the hotel was now blocked. She knew Robotnik was tense in this kind of annoying situations. Reporters shouted at him some questions, he did not answer. He was waiting for them to calm down. He won’t be playing their stupid games. After a while, he stated ‘The press statement will be declared by my assistant in two hours. Now I need to check on my equipment. Move’.

He walked off to the truck that was waiting for him on the parking lot. _The priorities, of course, the toys_.

‘Are you coming, Agent Stone?’ yelled Robotnik at Zoe, the reporters were all over the place.

He touched the side of the truck with fondness, checked if everything was all right after the transportation. Then pushed some buttons within his glove – the door outline transformed into the ramp and the steps showed up one by one. He run inside with the vigor. She followed him.

The temperature inside was perfect. He must have prepare it remotely beforehand.

Zoe was about to ask some questions regarding the rest of the day, but wasn’t able to. Robotnik put his arms around her waist ‘I’m done with talking’ picked her up and carried to the front of the truck. He sat her down on the big countertop he was always using for work.

He crushed her lips with his. Zoe started to unbuckle his suit – it slide down from his shoulders and stayed on the hips. He teared down her shirt and pulled down the trousers. He was adamant and almost violent. But she wanted it. She wanted him so badly.

Robotnik immediately slide his penis into her. She felt the blissful pain and braced herself against the desk. But he hasn’t started to move. Her whole body was screaming for it right now. His hips moved slowly to the back and again towards her. She felt him plainly. Every inch of it. And wanted more. Now.

‘Say it’ Robotnik leaned on her further.

Zoe wrapped her legs around him.

‘Fuck me’ gasped Zoe.

He moved again. Slowly. This was the torment. She never felt anything like this before.

‘Fuck me, Doctor’ said Zoe once more.

Robotnik grined. His disheveled hair felt on her face. His hips started to move gradually - stronger, deeper and faster with every move. 


	15. The Badniks

She never had an orgasm like this in her entire life. He knew exactly what, when and how to do.

Zoe really was hoping that the inside of the truck was soundproof because, _oh Lord, she was loud_.

Robotnik slide down from her exhausted. He pull up the suit on the hips and sat on the chair that was right behind him.

He examined his arms – there were fresh scratches on them. Robotnik raised the eyebrow and looked at Zoe.

She was coming back to her senses. ‘You’ve ruined my shirt’.

‘I’ve ruined you’.

‘Well. That too’.

Robotnik pointed out the wall full of lockers ‘Second one on the left’.

Zoe got up and opened the locker. There was a full set of clothes in her size. She didn’t even bother to ask. She came back to the desk and looked at the monitors. ‘The reporters are still here’.

‘Hermaphroditic aquatic annelids’ stated Robotnik.

‘Leeches, right’ smiled Zoe ‘What are we going to do about them?’

‘We?’ asked Robotnik reaching out for the tablet ‘Me and the Badniks will take care of them’. He pushed some buttons. The monitors displayed the red report ‘Ready to fire in… 5… 4…’

‘IVO! Don’t!’ screamed Zoe and rushed towards him and landed on his thighs trying to grab the tablet.

He canceled the protocol, the countdown stopped. ‘What did you call me?’

Zoe felt the sudden change in his voice and eyes ‘I-… I’m sorry if-…’.

His jaw clenched. Zoe touched his cheek. He was like the wild horse that managed to run from the people, but still remembers the past and the name – the only connection left. 

‘It’s alright’ said Zoe in calm voice ‘I won’t use it if you don’t want me to, I’m sorry’.

Robotnik closed his eyes. She put her arms around his and rested the head on his neck. A few seconds later she felt his arm on her waist. He hugged her back.


	16. The Rise

‘The press is waiting for the statement, we should be working’ said Zoe finally standing up.

‘No’ said Robotnik dressing himself up ‘You need to work’ he smirked.

‘Yeah, thanks. So, you are staying in this metal cane – _oh the look on his face_ – and I will check myself in, go to the room, take a cold shower and eat dinner’.

‘Alright, I’m going’ said Robotnik and walked out from the truck after her. 

In the hotel elevator Zoe took out her phone and checked on the staff – they were all in the rooms and waiting for the orders. Then she noticed the email from Susan – long time, no see:

‘Congrats, hon! _An assistant_ , that’s nice promotion’ – there was clip attached, she clicked the link and Robotnik’s voice filled the elevator: “‘The press statement will be declared by my assistant”.

She looked up at him surprised ‘Oh?’.

‘Well, that’s not what…’ he was somewhat mixed up.

‘Thanks’ said Zoe when the elevator stopped ‘Should I send you the application form for the rise?’ she laughed and walked out on the corridor.

‘When you’ll deserve it’ drawled Robotnik.

‘So, that’s you’ Zoe pointed out the door ‘I’ll go to my room now, I need to take care of many things’.

‘Wait’ Robotnik opened the suitcase he took from the truck – two small Badniks flew out from it ‘Security swap’ added, opened the door to her room and let the drones in.

‘It’s just the routine procedure’ Robotnik shrugged the shoulders.

‘Right’ It wasn’t, it happened for the first time in 3 years, but she didn’t say that. 


	17. The Room

Zoe came out of the shower, wrapped herself in the towel, combed the hair and got out of the bathroom. The water will dry up in no time, she opened the window and felt _now tolerable_ , evening air.

She sat down with her laptop at the kitchen island. The hotel room, while you’re working for the biggest company in the world, is simply one fully furnished apartment. _I wish I’d have some time to cook._ She started to work on the press statement.

After 15 minutes of _not-thinking-about-having-sex-with-her-boss_ , she had a draft of the speech. She went through it again.

‘How is it going?’ Robotnik voice scared the hell out of her.

‘What, how?’ Zoe’s head turned around, he was standing right behind her.

‘Rooms are connected in case of some’… Robotnik leaned towards her ‘Emergency’.

She was still siting down with the hands on the laptop.

Robotnik moved her wet hair on the side and caressed the neck and back.

‘Is that what you were thinking about’ his fingers were following the lines of her tattoos ‘when I was in your apartment?’.

She didn’t have to answer.

‘You said’ Robotnik’s hand wandered to the collar-bone ‘That you were waiting’. The moustache touched her earlobe and hand confidently opened the towel. Zoe’s body strained. Robotnik’s palm moved slowly over the breast and down the stomach.

‘It turns out’ he spread her legs apart ‘You don’t have to wait anymore’. His fingers started to move gently. He was intuitive and focused only on her pleasure, he responded to her every move and moan.


	18. The Chair

‘You can call me by my name’ said Robotnik while Zoe was still shaking and holding onto the chair ‘When you phrase it that way’ he smiled. She realized that she had screamed his name. _Again_. He kissed her and send a chill down her spine once again.

The tension he was building up with her for months made her so sensitive and tender.

‘You should consider dressing up’ Robotnik smoothed out her tangled hair.

Zoe stood up and covered herself with the towel. Her cheeks were bright pink and skin was glowing. She bit her lips and looked at him. _She wanted more_. Suddenly someone knocked on the door ‘Room service!’

She was puzzled ‘I didn’t?’

‘I did’ said Robotnik ‘I trained you well’ his smile was so genuine ‘So I knew you’ll start working and won’t think about yourself or the dinner. Now go’ he pushed her towards the bathroom.

‘Andare, per favore!’ Robotnik went to the door, hotel staff came in with the trolley full of food.

As soon as she dressed and walked out of the bathroom, she smelled the Pecorino cheese, guanciale, fresh black pepper and fully understood how hungry she was.

Robotnik was seated and waiting for her.

‘It smells amazing’ Zoe gasped ‘But I don’t think I will manage, I don’t have much time left, I need to finish the statement’.

Robotnik looked at her amused ‘Sit down’ and put the pasta on the plate ‘You are quite capable of managing this whole being-an-assistant-thing’ added and handed her the food ‘You’ll do just fine, even without the preparation. You have the PhD after all, talking to the bunch of imbeciles with mics and cameras isn't that hard. Buon appetito!’.

She sat down. _So, he had not only made her come, allowed to call him by the first name, ordered the food – but also paid a compliment?_

‘Sei pieno di sorprese oggi’ said Zoe looking at him in disbelieve ‘Really full of surprises’. 


	19. The Press

‘It was delicious, thanks for that’ Zoe stood up and put on the jacket.

‘Now you need to go, I know’ said Robotnik. Zoe grabbed the phone, keys and ran towards the door. She was sure the press was waiting for her in the lobby already. Instead of opening the door, she got back to Robotnik and kissed him ‘Thank you, really’ and finally ran out of the door and jumped in the elevator.

 _Breathe. You got this_.

First cameraman was standing right next to the elevator door, almost hit her with the equipment. _Ok, Robotnik is important and famous, but damn, this much?_

There was special podium prepared for her, the microphones were sitting in front of her face.

Wave of questions, statements and yells burst. She counted to 5 and waited for them to calm _the fuck_ down. She raised her hand as well as one eyebrow, they become silent.

She announced the main plot of the whole journey, without the military and state security details, of course. She mentioned Robotnik’s technical arsenal and collaboration with the president. She ensure the success of the mission that will take place during upcoming days. She anticipated the questions they might want to ask and informed them about everything they could know – just to avoid open-ended questions and needless confusion. She was done and wanted to get out, but one reporter shouted: ‘One more question, miss’.

She turned to them ‘Agent Stone. Or Doctor Stone’ Zoe weighed the reporter up.

‘Right, Agent Stone. What is your relationship with Doctor Robotnik?’

Her face might answered before she was able to. But she tried hard not to disclose any emotions.

‘Same as for the latest 3 years. Doctor Robotnik is my employer’.

‘Yeah, but what is your status? What exactly is your position?’ reporter didn’t want to give up.

Zoe looked at the identity card pinned to his shirt. Some kind of tabloid.

‘You really think’ Zoe pointed out reporter’s badge ‘In the first instance: you can ask me that question? Secondly: you expect me to answer? Do you want to see my federal contract or dental records as well? Goodnight’. She stormed out and called the elevator.

Zoe got to the room and slammed the door behind her ‘What a bunch of morons!’.

‘Agreed’ Robotnik was still in her room, he got up from the sofa.

‘They are so unprofessional. What is this? Gossip show? I’m not some stupid secretary, but fucking federal agent’.

‘Indeed’ Robotnik got close to her, she was so agitated and fierce.

‘It’s just waste of time. They are not interested in the operation or-’ she didn’t finish. Robotnik pinned her to the wall. He kissed her passionately. ‘Agent Stone, you are so damn sexy when you get angry’ he striped her off the clothes. She helped him to take off his shirt and trousers. They were both impatient and hot as hell, there may be some damage to the clothes, again. He grabbed her ass, raised her up and carry her to the bed. 

Robotnik lean on her and blocked her movements with his body ‘I’m going to fuck you so badly’.

‘No’ said Zoe twisting her body and getting atop of hip – adrenaline kicked in – and years of training finally paid off ‘I’m going to fuck you’.

Robotnik wasn’t prepared for this turning of events. But there was no time to enter into negotiations. Zoe grabbed his penis and slide it into her. She put her hands against his chest and started to ride him. His hands griped her hips and in no time – left a lot of the scratch marks. 


	20. The Article

She woke up a few minutes before the alarm, quite useful leftover from the university times. Robotnik didn’t stay the night, he wasn’t in the bed. _Two possible reasons: his insomnia or… his difficulties to truly connect with the other human being. Give him some space._

Zoe got up, dressed herself in the sports gear and took a water bottle from the fridge. It was already too hot to jog, so she decided to check out the hotel’s gym. Before walking out, she checked the phone – no messages from Robotnik, but there was a lot of notifications from the Twitter. _Weird, I didn’t use it in ages?_ And another email from Susan: ‘You are a badass! I’ve missed ya!’

_What?_

Susan attached the link to the article: ‘Nice girl turned into… stone. AGENT STONE’

 _Hell no_. _He wouldn’t dare_.

Her heart stopped, but she opened the article: ‘Young and well promising federal employee turned into the schmuck. _Agent_ Stone is now the spitting image of her boss, _Doctor_ Robotnik. Do we really need the help of ill-mannered girl at the service of another megalomaniac? Will _the doctors_ save the world?’

She closed the page. _If I go back to my room now, get the gun, find this asshole, I’ll deal with him just in time for the breakfast. No one will notice_. 

She flew into the rage. _That’s why the Twitter is blowing up?_ She tapped the blue bird icon. The whole page was covered with the pictures from yesterdays press meeting. She was turned into a meme. Her face was paired with two quotes: ‘For you it’s Agent. Agent Stone’ and ‘Do you want to see my federal contract or dental records as well?’.

 _Fucking hell_.

She scrolled down. _I will destroy him_.

She noticed a few different tweets. ‘Boys, watch out, female agents will take the world!’; ‘That’s the woman representation we all needed #YouGoAgentStone’. She clicked the hashtag, there were hundrets of retweets and comments on this. Women were cheering for her and congratulating on her professional sass. _Sorry, #professionalsass_. 

_Damn, Zoe, what have you done_. She set aside the anger and felt somehow… empowered.   
She smiled to herself, _own it_ , and got out of the room laughing.


	21. The Gym

She got on the treadmill and started to warm up. After 10 minutes of casual jog, the gym door opened and Stephen came in: ‘DOCTOR STONE!’ he yelled across the room ‘New feminist, rising icon! Greetings!’ he laughed coming towards her.

‘Shut up!’ she joined with laughter ‘You have any idea what the hell is going on? It’s bizarre!’

‘No idea how did you pull it off. But hey, it’s really something, I’m proud of ya!’

‘Thanks but no thanks’

‘So, how is he?’ Stephen raised an eyebrow.

‘Who? Robotnik?’ Zoe tried to stay casual ‘Haven’t seen him yet’ she shrug off.

‘You can never know what to expect of him’ Stephen jumped on the treadmill next to her ‘But hey, you know that too well’ he winked.

‘Yeah, he’s a handful. Now shut up, I need to concentrate’ said Zoe and toned up the speed.

They worked out together like in the old good times. She always liked Stephen, he treated her like a colleague, not like a potential material for a girlfriend. No sleazy chat-up lines or suggestive questions.

After an hour of running and other exercises, Zoe was totally exhausted ‘Thanks man, it was a good one!’ said wiping the sweat from the forehead 'You coming?' asked Stephen and went to the door.

‘7th’ said Stephen ‘7th heaven’ he pressed the number in the elevator ‘The rooms are sweet, thank you for that, I guess’ he bowed down.

‘No problem’ said Zoe.

‘You have your room or you’re sleeping next to the Robotnik’s cradle?’

‘Fuck off’ Zoe laughed.

‘I know, you’re not a babysitter’ bantered Stephen. The doors opened, right in front of them stood Robotnik.

‘Good morning, sir!’ said Stephen when they got out on the corridor, the smile vanished from his face.

Robotnik ignored him and looked at Zoe ‘I need you in the office’ said in the cold voice ‘The room, I mean. Just follow me’. He turned around and stormed off.

‘See ya’ said Zoe to Stephen ‘I will give you a call, stay tuned!’.

‘Morning’ said Zoe when closed the door to Robotnik’s room ‘It’s nice to see you, but can you give me 5 minutes, so I can take a shower?’

‘Who was that’ asked, or rather demanded Robotnik.

‘Stephen? He’s your driver…? And second bodyguard’

‘Second? Why were you with him. How do you know him’.

‘We went to the police academy together. We was second best at the grade level. Just after me’ Zoe smiled, but Robotnik’s face didn’t moved. ‘I showed you his file two years ago… But you weren’t interested… So I made a decision and I hired him. He works for you second year’.

‘Why were you together in the elevator. All sweaty and funny?’ he knitted the brows.

‘Well, we’ve met in the gym downstairs…’ Zoe looked at him funny ‘Are we jealous, Doctor?’

‘I’m NeVeR JEALOUS’ he looked like a thunder.

‘Hey’ Zoe touched his arm ‘There’s no need to-‘. He pushed her away. He was offended, but not in the funny and teasing way.

She was persistent ‘Ivo… Look at me’ Zoe closed the distance between them ‘Stephen is a colleague. There is nothing between us’.

‘Good’ said Robotnik still angrily ‘Because you’re mine’.

‘Well, I’m not your property or a toy…’ said Zoe seriously, but with the hint of a smile ‘I’d snuggle up to you, if I wasn’t so smelly’

‘Well, Ste-ph-en would not mind, wouldn’t he’ Robotnik squinted his eyes. _And there they are. The crow's feet_. 

Zoe took his face into hands and kissed him 'I'll be right back' and went to the door.

'You better be' said Robotnik 'We need to talk' he pointed out the newspaper on the table. 


	22. The Newspaper

‘Can we order the breakfast first?’ asked Zoe when she got back to Robotnik, she felt energized from the workout and shower and now was starving.

‘No’ said Robotnik ‘Sit down’.

 _Damn, he’s not in the mood_.

‘As for this’ he pointed the newspaper ‘There’s nothing we can do now…’

‘It’s just some stupid tabloid, it doesn’t matter’ said Zoe.

‘When there’s company name on the line IT MATTERS’ he has frozen her with the glance ‘I understand the concept of taking the liberties with the press, or being… _funny_ and _sarcastic_ , but you really shouldn’t have. I’m in this… _business_ longer than you’re on this planet’.

‘Yes, but it doesn’t automatically mean you’re up-to-date… with all due respect’ Zoe smiled shyly ‘It is a new way…’

‘Don’t get smart with me. Remember that, in spite of our… That I’m still your boss. And I need you to delete the Twitter account’.

‘If you don’t want me to handle the press, it’s your decision, I respect that. But the Twitter account is personal’.

‘There’s no personal now. You’ve crossed that line. If anything get’s out of control… if anyone finds out…’

‘Well? What will happen exactly? Why not?’

‘You really ask me that? It’s crazy!’

‘I can manage crazy, I work for you, don’t I?’ she got angry ‘Why would it be so horrible? Why no one can know that you’re capable of being in the relationship with another human being? It won’t take away from you any IQ points, you know. Being with someone is not a weakness’.

‘The company statute clearly says that there cannot be personal relationships within the personnel’ stated Robotnik.

‘And here you are, breaking the law’ scoffed Zoe ‘If I am correct, at least 4 times now’.

He was taken by surprise. She caught the shadow of a smile on his face.

‘You are damn impossible’ said Robotnik ‘Until we figure out what to do with… all this’ he pointed the space between them ‘Don’t say or _tweet_ anything daring or ambiguous’.

She took out the phone ‘So I can't post something like: _Doctor rised to the challenge, last night was wild #onenighttwoorgasms_?’.

‘Oh, you sassy little…’ Robotnik got up, took her hand and pull her up ‘You can be so…’ and lean on to kiss her, but she stopped him.

‘Yes? Please, finish the sentence’

He bit the lips. ‘Annoying’ but she didn’t give up and still waited.

‘Smart… and witty…’ their lips touched ‘Passionate… Courageous…’ their tongues touched ‘Attractive… Tempting…’ the kiss was now in full bloom ‘That’s why I chose you’ Robotnik look her in the eyes ‘You’re a deadly weapon’. 

‘Paying compliments suits you, Doctor. You should try it more often’ said Zoe ‘And now’ she touched the belt in his trousers ‘Sit down and relax’ she pulled the belt and pushed him into the chair ‘Let me show you that I have everything under control’ and kneeled down in front of him.


	23. The Other Chair

Robotnik was breathing heavily, his hand clenched on the chair. She waited a few seconds for him to catch a breath, then got up, walked to the kitchen, drank some water and pour the glass for Robotnik ‘There you go’ she handed him the cold glass ‘Are you okay?’ she touched his arm.

‘Y-yes’ Robotnik adjusted himself in the chair. She brushed aside the hair from his face and smiled.

‘Ready for breakfast?’ said Zoe picking up the phone ‘Any requests?’

But he wasn’t quite capable of making the decision yet, she smiled and ordered espresso macchiato with a splash of frothy milk and Valdostano with freshly-sliced prosciutto cotto, Fontina cheese in a semi-sweet bun.

‘This combination will blow your mind’ Zoe was so excited for the Italian food. _Not as much as driving Robotnik to this damn intense orgasm, but close_ ‘Can’t wait to go to this amazing restaurant later in the day. I’ve read that the dinner in the Ristorante Rinaldi al Quirinale is to die for’.

Robotnik couldn’t help but smile at her. She was so enthusiastic about some things, it was infectious.

‘Is there any time for work today in this precisely planned schedule?’ he asked.

She raised an eyebrow ‘You’re such a killjoy’ and smiled ‘Stephen will wait for us at 10:00. Hey, I can finally say his name instead of _the car will be waiting._ Now you’ll remember him?’ she laughed ‘I tried so many times to use his name, but you never cared. At 10.30 we will be in the Vatican district’.

‘Vatican?’

‘The Italian government uses Vatican’s archives to store the data – they claim they’re _I più sicuri del mondo_. President told you this in the briefing…’

‘I wasn’t listening to him, he’s a moron’

‘You know what, sometimes I wonder, how did you manage all these years before me’ she sat on his lap ‘with this level of arrogance and selective listening?’

‘I managed just fine’ he sulked ‘Are you fishing for more compliments, Agent?’ asked Robotnik.

‘Nope, I'm good for today’ she kissed him. Every kiss was still this small pleasure trip, where outside world couldn’t bother her. _Unless it was the hotel staff knocking on the door with the breakfast_.

‘I’ll get it!’ she jumped up and opened the door.


	24. The Ride

‘Thoughts on the coffee?’ asked Zoe when they finished eating.

‘It’s different’ said Robotnik.

‘And different is…?’

‘Good’ said Robotnik ‘Il caffè all'aroma delizioso’ smiled Robotnik.

‘I thought so. Are we ready to go then?’ asked Zoe. 

‘If we have to’ Robotnik stood up and put on the coat.

‘What are you… It’s like 30 degrees outside’

‘I know that. But there’s the air-conditioning in the hotel, then in the car and then in the… whatever place we are going. I need the coat. I… look… in a stately manner in it’.

Zoe tried not to laugh ‘Yes, you do. But… it’s really not necessary. Button-down shirt will do just fine’

He didn’t look convinced, but let the coat go. 

‘You can even unbutton two first…’ _oh, the terror on his face_ ‘Yeah, maybe next time’ she smiled ‘You still look very nobly and… sexy’ she winked ‘Let’s go’. 

When they got out off the hotel lobby, the paparazzi bursted with flashes, cameras and microphones. They looked at each other with bewilderment.

‘ZOE! AGENT STONE! HERE!’ they started shouting. Zoe and Robotnik found the way to the car passing by the shouting crowd.

‘What is this?’ said Robotnik annoyed.

‘I have no idea’ Zoe was equally surprised. She pressed the intercom, the window between them and the driver seat was shut as always ‘Stephen? What the hell? Why didn’t you warn me?’

‘My apologies, I had no idea they were waiting for you’

‘Alright, get us out of here now’ said Zoe.

‘New friends of yours?’ asked Robotnik when they left the parkinglot ‘And a lot of them’

‘I-I don’t understand’

‘Well, I warned you. These people make you famous for a few days – it’s sudden and very annoying. After couple of intense days they will find some new attraction. Until then, you must be ready for this. We must be ready’ he pointed out at the back window.

Two cars were clearly following them. 

‘Fuck’

‘Invaluable observation, Agent’ Robotnik smiled. He was tense, but not very angry. Just as if… _he knew it would happen_.

Robotnik pressed the intercom ‘Stephen? Hit it’

‘Yes, sir!’ Zoe could hear the big smile on Stephen’s face. The car started to speed up ‘Sir, you want me to lose ‘em or just tease ‘em?’

‘First one’ Robotnik laughed and turned to Zoe ‘We will see if he’s as good as you claim’

Zoe looked at him amazed. _What is up with you?_

‘It’s you. It’ all you’ Robotnik looked her in the eye ‘You are waking me up from the acedia’

‘I-I do?’ 

‘It’s the state of listlessness or torpor of not caring or not being concerned with one's position or condition in the world. In ancient Greece _akidía_ literally meant an inert state without care’ he took a breath. Zoe knew what acedia is, but didn’t interrupt him ‘Moral theologians, intellectual historians and cultural critics have variously construed acedia as the ancient depiction of a variety of psychological states, behaviors or existential conditions: primarily apathy, ennui or boredom’

The car turned all of sudden, Robotnik was pushed onto Zoe on the seat. He didn’t think much and kissed her. It was risky and daring, but it was his call. Damn exciting one.


	25. The Road

Stephen managed to lose the cars – quite impressive, considering the fact he was never in Rome and didn’t know the roads.

Robotnik suddenly _after this damn passionate confession and kiss_ felt very inspired and started to work on some new formula. The screens were now floating in front of him. Zoe took this 15 minutes to gather the thoughts. Her head was spinning since yesterday. She was used to the fast pace of work for Robotnik, but everything what happened lately was mind-blowing.

‘How do we know’ said Robotnik still taping on the monitors ‘the coordinates?’ she wasn’t sure if he was… ‘Yes, I’m talking to you’.

‘Got them from the Head of Security’

‘Guardia Svizzera Pontificia. Can you be more specific?’

‘I… called and’

‘Do no say that the military of Vatican City send you this information by an e-mail’

‘Yes… But it was coded on the third level’

‘How come I didn’t see it?’

‘Because I managed to decode it myself’ Robotnik’s hand freeze in the air ‘During the morning coffee’

‘I thought you were on the Twitter’

‘Yeap, that too’ he looked at her with the raised eyebrow ‘What was that?’ asked Zoe pointing at his face ‘What just crossed your mind, Doctor?’

‘Nothing’

‘Say it’ Zoe moved on the seat agitated, Robotnik muttered something ‘Can’t hear you’

‘ImPreSSiVE, alright?!’ he shouted finally.

‘Alright’ Zoe grinned victoriously.

He wanted to add something, but the car slowed down and finally stopped. They were in front of the ordinary villa – the balconies with flowerpots, the heavy drapes in the windows. Robotnik looked at Zoe with the _are you sure you decoded the message right, little girl_ look on his face. 

‘Yes, I’m sure’ said Zoe headstrong ‘Let me check’

‘No, I will check’ Robotnik got out of the car and went to the doors.

Zoe got out of the car as well, Stephen opened the front window ‘Hey, that was wild!’ he smiled ‘And weird… Robotnik doesn’t know I exist for two years and now not only knows my name, but also is kinda FUN?! What have you done to him?’

‘Me? Nothing… Maybe he discovered motivational tapes… or podcasts’ they both laughed ‘You did great’ she high-fived him ‘Gotta go now’ and went to the building, trying to calm the heartrate down. _If I really misread this, I will die of the embarrassment_. _Or Robotnik will turn me into stone with just one glance_.


	26. The Villa

When Zoe put her hand on the door handle, was afraid she will see some old lady shouting at Robotnik in Italian, asking what the hell he is doing in her home. When door opened, she heard the shouting, but it was Robotnik’s voice.

‘NO! I’m iN ChArgE HeRe!’ she breathe a sight of relief, _it was the place_. Her pupils needed a second to adjust to the sudden change of lighting – it was brightly, but not like the outdoors – the artificial light of the LED lamps was reflecting on the white marble floors and glass walls dividing the big hall. Robotnik was standing in front of three guards, one of them was pointing a gun at him. Zoe immediately reached for her gun and went straight in between them.

‘Metti giù la pistola’ said to the guard and pushed Robotnik back ‘Possiamo parlare in Inglese?’ asked calmly. They were not convinced and looked at each other. How could she blame them? Robotnik always knew how to make an entrance. _Notorious hothead_.

‘My name is Agent Stone, I’m with the Robotnik’s Company’ she looked at him over the shoulder and back at them ‘You are expecting us’. The look of disbelief on their faces started to change ‘Permission to reach for the credentials?’

‘Y-yes, please’ said the guard lowering the gun. She took the badge from the jacket and show it to them. The guards suddenly looked electrocuted and stood to attention.

‘My apologies, Sir! Agent, I mean!’ said the guard awkwardly ‘If only Doctor Robotnik showed us the credentials…’

‘Yeah, I KNOW’ said Zoe ‘Doctor… has his own ways’ she angrily put the gun to the holster, stepped back and stood next to him ‘Doesn’t he?’

‘I told them I was in charge’ said offended Robotnik when the guards were showing them the way to the elevator.

Zoe didn’t respond. She was angry at him. He could be so careless. Once again she needed to literally put herself in the line of fire for him.

The guard that pointed a gun on her minutes ago was now with them in the elevator – it was minimalistic, but filled with the classical music coming from the speakers. What a strange place it was. Indoors were high-tech and modern design, while the facade was the original seventeenth-century villa. _There is a method to the madness_.

‘There is a method to the madness’ said Robotnik ‘At least it’s not the 6,500,000 sq ft five floors above ground, two basement levels, and five ring corridors per floor five-sided polygon in the middle of Virginia’

‘I thought about the same thing’ said Zoe and look at him ‘But I’m still not talking to you’

‘Shame. Because I have something really important to announce, Agent’ he lean on to her ear ‘You were so damn hot with that gun up there’ said quietly to her and made sure to tickle her earlobe with the moustache ‘I will need the architectural blueprint of this building' he added straightening up 'and the security tapes from the last 6 months’

‘Yes, sir’ said Zoe, trying to ignore the tickling of excitement in her lower abdomen.


	27. The Archive

It was the longest elevator ride she ever had. She recalled every move of the guard – just to start the elevator there were two levels of protection: physical key to the console with the floor numbers and the hand scanner to confirm the person. When they got out, there were another set of check ins: two doors with separate mechanisms – this time, the scan of the pupil. She looked at Robotnik – he didn’t seem to be interested - which means – he was.

They finally get into the room, or rather – the hall. The place was so huge, the movement sensors turning on the light worked in sectors. It was like warehouse – alleys created by the black, 2 meter high boxes filled with the hard drivers and cables.

Zoe approached the closest one – LEDs were flickering between the boards, she tried to grasp an approximate computational power of this whole setup. ‘It’s beautiful’ she gasped. Robotnik looked at her with fondness, crow’s feet showed up on his face.

‘Where is the motherboard?’ asked Zoe still captivated by the view.

‘Follow me’ said Robotnik, before the guard could speak up. _Of course he had it all figured out_. The layout was slightly different here – the motherboard was much wider, there was also the station with the monitor next to it. Robotnik put his suitcase on the table and opened it – 6 Badniks emerged from it and started the swiping sequence.

‘What the…’ started clearly lost guard ‘Is this authorized? I don’t have that information…’

‘YES. I approved it’ said Robotnik coming closer to the guard.

‘I-Is that a weapon?’ the guard pointed at the flying away drones.

‘THE weapon. Only the best one in the world’ grinned Robotnik.

‘Sir, I need you to turn them down, until I get the official confirmation’ said clearly nervous guard. Robotnik came even closer to him ‘Oh, really?’ he tilted his head and was looking at the guard without blinking.

‘Yes, sir’ the guard moved his hand closer to the gun.

‘That won’t be necessary’ said Zoe coming between them AGAIN. She put her hand on Robotnik chest ‘At ease, soldier’ she added ‘There is no need for the Swiss Armed Forces officer to misuse the firearm’ Zoe said calmly ‘We are all on the same team here’, the guard calmed down a bit ‘I have a proposition: you can make a call to your superior and-’

‘Bring him in’ said angrily Robotnik ‘I won’t be dealing with this incompetent clown. Do you think I am some random lab technician or cable-guy?!’

‘Of course not, Doctor’ Zoe rested her hand on his chest even harder. The guard was weighing his options, Zoe knew he needed to trust her and was sure he didn’t want to be here with Robotnik alone.

‘There is no possibility I can make a call from down here, it’s part of the security policy – we’re out of range out here’ said guard directly to Zoe, trying to ignore scoffing Robotnik ‘I need to go up’.

‘Go up then, I will… We will wait’ Zoe smiled kindly.

‘I will be right back’ saluted guard and almost run to the elevator.

Robotnik crushed her arm with his hand and took it down from his chest ‘What do you think you’re doing?!’

‘Trying to manage this situation – without much of your help’ answered Zoe, his grip started to hurt her arm ‘You cannot tease the armed soldier on duty like that. Why can’t you just cooperate for once?’

‘NOONE tells me what to do’ said Robotnik through his teeth and twisted her arm even more. Zoe stood her ground. Then, in seconds shifted her legs, twisted the upper body, disentangled her arm from his grip and pushed him onto the box standing right behind him. She pined him with her arm on his throat. Their faces were inches apart, Zoe said calmly ‘I repeat: do not tease the armed soldier on duty’. Robotnik was speechless, but he didn’t have to say a word, she felt his hardened penis on her thigh. 

He grabbed her waist, turned around with her and forced her face forward to the wall. 

'At ease, Agent' she felt his body weight crushing her to the wall. 

Robotnik pulled up her skirt, and slide off the lingerie. They were so aroused, they didn’t need much – both of them climax in a few strong pushes.


	28. The Guard

Robotnik pull his trousers up still panting, Zoe straightened the skirt and underwear. They looked at each other and grinned.

‘You are insane’ said Zoe.

‘Why, thank you’ Robotnik fixed his moustache. 

‘Better get the Batniks back, no need to block the cameras anymore… and piss the guard off’ Zoe shook her head, feeling something in between disbelieve and admiration. _The lengths he’ll go to… Just to fuck me_. 

He snapped his fingers, the drones came back in seconds. Just in time for the beep of elevator – the guard came back with the company, they could hear three or four more people coming. As they were approaching, Robotnik sat in front of the monitor and Zoe said pointing a finger at him ‘I will not take out the gun again today’ he bit his lips in a smile ‘Seriously, watch it’ she tried not to smile at him ‘And get to work’. Robotnik theatrically started to push buttons on the keyboard.

‘Doctor Robotnik’ said the man in suit – three guards were standing behind him.

‘Present’ said Robotnik raising the hand and not turning around – he was typing on the console with other hand.

‘My name is Agent Andrisani’ said man, Robotnik didn’t move, but Zoe was able to catch his voiceless ‘ _I don’t care_ ’. She stepped in front of the man and took out the hand ‘Agent Stone, sir’.

‘I came to meet Doctor’ said Andrisani shaking her hand and looking at Robotnik’s back. _Robotnik, you asshole, he’s the Head of the Security, damn it_ , _he probably is friends with the pope himself_ ‘Doctor is now working…’ Zoe tried to maintain the status quo ‘The process of securing the data is now launched’ added calmly ‘There must be no disturbance and obstacles…’ Zoe suggested with the hand gesture that they’ll give Robotnik some space and move from the desk.

Andrisani was clearly pissed off, but played along and moved with the guards. Zoe lowered her voice ‘Sir, Doctor is the extraordinary man and works in extraordinary ways…’ 

‘And it is your job to secure his work flow’ said Andrisani ‘I know something about that’ he winked at her. Zoe smiled relieved.

‘You know, we’ve heard some legends about you as well, Agent Stone’ said Andrisani ‘No other agent made it that long with Doctor, and I hear it’s extraordinary achievement’

‘Oh? Thank you?’ Zoe was not expecting that.

‘I’m glad we’ve met. I’ll keep your name in my mind, maybe in the future you’d consider working for the most prestigious security agency in th-‘

Andrisani was stopped by the loud alarm that suddenly sounded all over the place. All lighting in the room turned red. And Robotnik's voice professionally stated 'Oh, fuck'. 


	29. The Message

‘Zoe, clear the room’ Robotnik’s voice sounded over the terrible beeping. She had no time to decide what was more shocking – the sudden alarm sound or the fact he called her by her name for the first time. 

‘Agent Andrisani, I need you to leave’ said Zoe to the man standing next to her.

‘Do you have it under control?’

‘Yes, Sir. As always’ Zoe smiled faintly.

‘I’ll leave one guard next to the elevator’

‘Yes, Sir. It’s just formality for Doctor Robotnik, nothing to worry, I’m sure’. Now she felt like some stupid secretary. _Come on, get lost, I need to find out what the hell happened. Robotnik never makes mistakes_.

She came to the desk. The red light from the monitor was reflecting on Robotnik’s face.

‘May I?’ Zoe asked and touched his arm. He nodded.

She read the message on the monitor: 

> **Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum**
> 
> **I smell the blood of a**
> 
> **Robotic scum**

She looked at him in shock. He still didn’t say a word, but pressed the button on the pad, another page loaded:

> **Do not underestimate the hacker, the Internet is such a dangerous place nowadays – would be shame if some random dude sleeping on mom’s sofa checkmated the great Doctor.**

Robotnik pressed the button again.

> **It gets easier to predict your moves – the good old tracking system? Come on, you can do much better, Doctor.**
> 
> **Maybe your own security system is lacking as well?**
> 
> **It’s always darkest before the dawn…**

Zoe’s hand unconsciously squeezed Robotnik’s shoulder.

> **Maybe we should pull out your searching history?**

> **Just kidding! It’s me**
> 
> **M**
> 
> **A**
> 
> **D**
> 
> **D**
> 
> **Y**

Zoe was totally lost, but Robotnik went on.

> **I’m glad I got your attention, though**
> 
> **You are such a busy businessman, you**

Zoe noticed the change on Robotnik’s face – was that the shadow of a smile?

> **Meet and greet**
> 
> **Today at Luca Beltrami’s**
> 
> **Wear a tie**
> 
> **And bring that smashing assistant of yours**
> 
> **Thanks for your cooperation**
> 
> **Your best and only friend**
> 
> **xxx**

Zoe was waiting for the answers, Robotnik turned his face to her and… grinned ‘It is woefully inadequate to express the stupidity of the person who wrote this’.

‘So, you know this person? Just tell me what is going on?’ 

‘That ninnyhammer’ Robotnik pointed out the monitor ‘Is my brother’.


	30. The Past

Zoe promised not to say a word until they get back to the car, as soon as Robotnik closed the door behind them, she almost shouted out all the words that piled up in her: ‘BROTHER?! Who? Why didn’t you say? I thought you were an orphan? What does he want? Why now? Does it mean there’s no case? Is this whole trip just a joke? Can he really access your research history? Why would he do that? Can he access mine as well?’

‘Zoe, please, calm down, I will explain everything’ said Robotnik calmly.

‘AND ALSO NOW YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME? There were like plenty of occasions that you could…’

‘Zoe’ smiled Robotnik ‘Shut up?’ he laughed and took a breath ‘Maddox is my brother – we were both in the same orphanage till the age of 8 – that is when _the good sisters_ _of mercy_ realized they cannot deal with the combined level of IQ that suppresses them all’ he smiled, but there was a hint of melancholy within it ‘They tried to separate us – send him to the other orphanages – but we always managed to find each other and contact… And then pull some horrible pranks on the Principals’ Zoe instinctively put her hand atop of his ‘But then, the older we got, the more we started to compete with each other… And well… The need for recognition and this never ending race for creation and inventions finally took us apart. Over several decades we matched in some bigger invitations to tender for the contract – every win and lose was like the nail in the coffin…’

‘I’m sorry’ said Zoe stroking his hand.

‘That is all water under the bridge’ Robotnik smiled faintly ‘When we forget about hating each other, or-the-fact-he-tried-to-steal-on-of-my-Batniks-to-create-a-knockoff-a-couple-years-ago…’ he clenched the fist and took another breath ‘We stay in contact… But mostly in some weird and sinister way’ he shrugged the shoulders ‘Are you familiar with the Hillary Clinton email controversy?’

‘Y-yes’ said Zoe absolutely afraid of what he was about to say.

‘Well, that was his latest prank’

Zoe gasped and opened her mouth outraged, but Robotnik stopped her ‘I KNOW, but we don’t have much time to discuss this right now’ he looked at her with mixed emotions ‘As to your other – very perceptive questions – I am afraid, we are going to find out today’.

‘Are we…? Are you going to accept his invitation? It seems like he’s even more…’ Zoe stopped herself midsentence.

‘More _what_?’ Robotnik looked her in the eye ‘Mad? Crazy? Bold? Oh, maybe he’s more clever? That’s what you wanted to say?’

That was it, a perfect picture of brotherly jealousy. Now she understood Robotnik a little bit more, but wasn’t sure if she was glad or terrified.

‘Let’s don’t do that’ Zoe moved her hand to his cheekbone and tried to attract his attention to something else ‘I’m glad you told me all of this, must have been hard for you’ she smiled gently. The pressure of his face skin changed, she lean in and kissed him delicately.

‘Whatever will happen, I will be there for you’ said Zoe, Robotnik moved his hand on her neck, pull her towards him and kissed her. The kiss was different – there was sadness, tenderness and vulnerability. 

‘You are the only person I have ever told this’ Robotnik said quietly. She knew it was the most intimate he ever had been with someone and tried to hold up the tears that were incoming.

The silence was interrupted by Stephen’s voice in the intercom ‘Agent Stone? Doctor Robotnik? What is our destiny?’

They looked at each other, Robotnik sighed ‘I need a tie’ his eyes rolled while he was clicking the intercom ‘Via Governo Vecchio’ instructed Stephen, then he fixed Zoe with a stare ‘And you need a dress’ he smiled.


End file.
